Join the Dark Side,We Have Cookies!
by XxSquigglySpoochxX
Summary: Warning: OOC! Anyways, Zoey considers joining the Dark side after she's been offered a cookie.Then she finds out-it's only a half eaten Meringue cookie! The Dark Side better beware,there's a rampaging Zoey on the loose!
1. Summary!

**Join the Dark Side-We have Cookies!**

**Yay for my third fanfiction! This one is for the House of Night! Summary!!!**

**Warning: OOC!!!**

**Anyways, Zoey considers joining the Dark side after she's been offered a she finds out-it's only a half eaten Meringue cookie! The Dark Side better beware,there's a rampaging Zoey on the loose!**


	2. The Brochure!

**The Brochure!**

**This is the first official chapter of this story! Zoey first gets the brochure for the Dark side! DUH NUH NUH!**

**Zoey Redbird: XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own House of Night,any of the characters, cookies,or the Dark Side.**

_****Zoey's point of view!****_

I walked up to the Dorm room I shared with Stevie Rae,who,by the way,was off with Dallas. There was a black flier on the door,probably for another House of Night take over plan. Yeah,someone was sending out fliers to take over the humans. Eh.

I grabbed the flier as I walked in,looking at it when I flopped down on my bed. It said:

_**Join the Dark Side-We have Cookies!**_

_**If you join us on the dark side,you are garenteed to be given Cookies! To join,contact us at: 1-800-the-dark-side**_

There were a few pictures of someone standing on top of the world with a little quote saying,"Haha World! I squished you!"

I wondered what kind of cookies they were. I was about to pick up the phone when the door burst open to reveal giggling Stevie Rae. I shoved the flier under my pillow and stared at her as she stumbled to her bed,still giggling.

"What's with the giggles Stevie Rae?"I asked and rose and eyebrow,to appear smart or something like that.

"I..."more giggles."I just got back from hanging out with Dallas and..."Even more giggle fits,which were starting to irritate me."

"And what Stevie Rae?" I rolled my eyes at her. That girl needed to get to her point!

" He kissed me!" she dissolved into giggles.

I had to roll my eyes. I wasn't going to say anything to my best friend,but she was getting to worked up over a kiss. Oh well.

"Hey what's that?" Stevie Rae asked me,pointing to my pillow where the flier was sticking out.

"Uh,nothing!"I shouted,grabbing the flier and running. Yeah. Nice one Zoey,I thought,Great way to seem inconspicuous.


	3. Suspiciousness!

**The Brochure!**

**This is the first official chapter of this story! Zoey first gets the brochure for the Dark side! DUH NUH NUH!**

**Zoey Redbird: XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own House of Night,any of the characters, cookies,or the Dark Side.**

_****Zoey's point of view!****_

I walked up to the Dorm room I shared with Stevie Rae,who,by the way,was off with Dallas. There was a black flier on the door,probably for another House of Night take over plan. Yeah,someone was sending out fliers to take over the humans. Eh.

I grabbed the flier as I walked in,looking at it when I flopped down on my bed. It said:

_**Join the Dark Side-We have Cookies!**_

_**If you join us on the dark side,you are garenteed to be given Cookies! To join,contact us at: 1-800-the-dark-side**_

There were a few pictures of someone standing on top of the world with a little quote saying,"Haha World! I squished you!"

I wondered what kind of cookies they were. I was about to pick up the phone when the door burst open to reveal giggling Stevie Rae. I shoved the flier under my pillow and stared at her as she stumbled to her bed,still giggling.

"What's with the giggles Stevie Rae?"I asked and rose and eyebrow,to appear smart or something like that.

"I..."more giggles."I just got back from hanging out with Dallas and..."Even more giggle fits,which were starting to irritate me."

"And what Stevie Rae?" I rolled my eyes at her. That girl needed to get to her point!

" He kissed me!" she dissolved into giggles.

I had to roll my eyes. I wasn't going to say anything to my best friend,but she was getting to worked up over a kiss. Oh well.

"Hey what's that?" Stevie Rae asked me,pointing to my pillow where the flier was sticking out.

"Uh,nothing!"I shouted,grabbing the flier and running. Yeah. Nice one Zoey,I thought,Great way to seem inconspicuous.

**Suspiciousness!**

**I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! Please forgive me!!! Anyways,Zoey has found the flier,and considered calling the Dark Side,and Stevie Rae is suspicious! This sis the second official chapter of this story!!!**

**Stevie Rae: XxSquigglySpoochxX does not own the Dark Side,suspicious music,House of Night,or any of the inhabitantants of the House of Night!**

**Me: Is it me or do these people suck royally at disclaimers?! Onwards....**

_****Stevie Rae's Point of View!****_

I stared at the place where Zoey had made a hole in our door as she ran straight through it. Why in the world was she so jumpy?! Maybe she was jealous of Dallas kissing me so she went to find Stark! No,because she didn't freak until I saw whatever was sticking out from her pillow.

There was a knock at the door,which I found futile since there was a hole in it,and some kid was standing there,holding out a flier.

"Did you get your Dark Side flier?"The kid asked,his voice was seriously deep,and he looked like he was ten!

"Uh,no..."I said. He handed it to me,so I looked at it. It looked suspiciously like the thing Zoey had! Oh,my sweet _goodness! _ Zoey was joining the Dark Side!

I ran through the door,ready to find Zoey.

_****Zoey's Point of View!****_

I heard footsteps behind me,so I continued to run,taking a sharp turn into Aphrodite's room. She was out with Darius,so it was empty! The footsteps went past,so I sat down and picked up the phone. I went over and locked the door,then started to dial the numbers.

A deep voice answered.

"Hello,this is Kalona speaking,this is the Dark Side! Are you calling for our recent cookie offer?"

(((AN: This is BEFORE Kalona showed up and junk!)))

"Yes. I am Zoey Redbird,and I have a question about your offer."I said,sounding very professional.

"Ah,so your Zoey Redbird?"Kalona asked.

"Why yes,yes I am!"I said proudly.

"We expected you to call soon."Kalona said. I understood why he went into this business. Even if he was horribly disfigured and ugly,his voice was nice,and calm,and convincing. Although I doubted he was ugly or disfigured or anything!

"You did?!"I asked."Anyways,I have a question."

"Ah yes,what would that be?"he asked.

"What kind of cookie is it?!"I asked,unable to keep cookie excitement out of my voice.

"A kind you can only know if you join."He said.

"Ugh,fine! I want to join!"I rolled my eyes,even though he wouldn't see.

"Alright then! Just say,'Kalona her by possess the soul of...'

"Kalona here by posses the soul of Zoey Redbird!"I squealed.

"Congratulations,your cookies will be sent soon!"Kalona said,then hung up.

**Thank you for reading!!! Also please check out my other fanfictions! For Percy Jackson and the Olympians,I have: Percy Jackson,Gone Wrong**

**Fruits Basket: Kickass Diary Chronicles!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
